Gotham General Hospital
Earth-One Alfred Pennyworth was taken to the hospital along with hundreds of other people who were affected by the poisoning of Gotham's Water Supply by the evil Dr. Phosphorus. At the hospital, Alfred shared rooms with Commissioner Gordon, who was also affected by Phosphorus' poison. Some time later, the hospital received the bodies of the victims of Skull Dugger and Dr. Faye Somers summoned Batman to examine them. Some of the medical staff opposed to Batman's presence and their opinion didn't change even after Batman stopped a couple of thugs from stealing the corpses from the hospital's morgue. Eventually, Silver St. Cloud was taken as a patient among many other people that were released from the clinic run by the notorious criminal, Professor Hugo Strange. Silver was treated to remove traces from Strange's monster serum and after a couple of days, she was visited by Bruce and Dick, spending a private moment in her room with Bruce. Shortly afterwards, several comatose young women were taken to the hospital and they only regained their consciousness after Batman and Flash stopped a supernatural threat. Not long after this, Batman and Robin stopped various attempts to murder a crimelord who was hospitalized in the building. When James Gordon was hospitalized after he suffered a stroke, he fell into a deep coma for three days and his daughter, Barbara watched over him. He was often visited by Harvey Bullock, who felt remorse for causing the tragedy. As expected, a group of criminals set out to murder Gordon and the hospital came under attack. The criminals cut the phone lines and used knock-out gas on the ventilation system of the building. Barbara and Batman moved Gordon to the rooftop of the hospital, where they captured the criminals and put an end to their murder attemp just in time for Gordon's recovery. When a group of terrorists attacked the hospital hoping to kill Agent Orange, who was a patient at the place; Batman and the Outsiders showed up and prevented civilian casualties as they stopped most of the criminals. A short time later, Dr. Helga Jace was taken to the hospital and she was visited by Brion Markov and Rex Mason, who were forced to change into Geo-Force and Metamorpho in order to stop the Cryonic-Man from stealing hospital equipment and injuring innocents. Although the heroes succeeded in preventing the thievery and saved lives, the Cryonic Man escaped. New Earth Heart of Hush When Selina Kyle was attacked by Hush and he removed her heart, she was taken into the intensive care unit of the hospital; where she was protected by Dr. Midnight and Mr. Terrific. After Batman recovered her heart, both of them performed surgery on her, putting her heart back successfully and afterwards, Selina was taken to the ICU. Bruce visited Selina while she was recovering and told her that he has always loved her. Some time later, Wendy White was taken to the Hospital in a coma and her father, The Calculator infiltrated the place to check upon her. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Staff * Dr. Bell * Dr. Borelli * Dr. Faye Somers * Dr. McHenry * Dr. Phillips * Dr. Carter Patients * Agent Orange * Alfred Pennyworth * James Gordon * Leslie Thompkins * Lucius Fox * Mary Ann Warner * "Razor" Reynolds * Selina Kyle * Silver St. Cloud * Vicki Vale * Wendy White | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hospitals